


Spice

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soz, This is Bad, listen...i know it's like 6 days late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: Halfway through their second plate of chips Katara thought to ask, “What happened on your date that made you take straight vodka shots?”Zuko could feel the tips of his ears and neck overheating. “I-um, I set her dress on fire.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the fact that this is like 7 days late  
> for day 8 (spice)  
> in which katara & zuko leave their crappy dates and end up eating nachos together

Zuko was nervous. Not because his previous date was still somewhere in the restaurant, but because the girl he’d stumbled upon seemed like a genuinely interesting and kind person. It was an odd coincidence but he’d decided not to think about it too much.

He hadn’t meant to leave his date by herself at their table, he wasn’t that type of person. But the situation called for it. So, he’d wandered over to the bar disguising his true intentions under the guise of a bathroom break. And then he’d met her. He didn’t know her name, and he felt it wouldn’t be appropriate to ask, not yet anyway.

They’d been sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, sneaking glances at each other then looking away.

“I can’t believe we both had shitty dates in the same shitty bar,” she took a sip of the soda she’d ordered earlier. “Small world.”

He nodded in agreement. She was beautiful; striking blue eyes and a confidence to match, but it made him wonder what exactly had gone down on her date that led them to the bar.

“Do you want to order something?” He fiddled with the napkin under his drink, suddenly nervous for her answer.

“Sure. Are nachos okay?”

“Nachos would be great.”

* * *

 

Halfway through their second plate of chips, Katara thought to ask what they’d both been thinking.

“What happened on your date that made you take straight vodka shots?”

Zuko could feel the tips of his ears and neck overheating. “I-um, I set her dress on fire.”

She took a bite, chewing in what he figured was thoughtfulness. “I guess that’s one way to spice up your love life.”


End file.
